James Perenolde
King '''James Perenolde '''is known as the King who's reign saw the end of the Peaceful Century and dealt with the famous Orange-Black Civil War in the Kingdom of Alterac which was conflict that plagued the kingdom for a year. History Childhood Born during the reign of his grandfather, King Victor Perenolde II, Prince James saw his father coronated when he was eight. Growing up in a time of prosperity, he enjoyed a pleasant childhood and had access to a wonderful education. Though shortly after the conclusion of his studies, the famous Vigo-Whitefield Debte occurred, which he and his father spectated, seeing the end of the Revival Period in the Kingdom of Alterac. Adulthood As an adult, Prince James enjoyed an uneventful early adulthood. He was betrothed to Olivia Karlsburg, the grand-daughter of his father's namesake, Duke Cedric Karlsburg in his early twenties. Having triplets, Astric Brandon and Mortomew. To distinguish the three, they were each given a unique personal sigil. Astric, an eagle, Brandon, a bear, and Mortomew, a ram. These three children would later cause the Three Crown War. Otherwise, Prince James adulthood was uneventful. His father, King Cedric Perenolde perished in the year 573 K.A from old age, James being coronated at the age of thirty-seven. Reign The first decade of King James reign was uneventful, the continued prosperity on the surface. However, the royal court and nobility were in fact becoming divided, each joining the Arthurian or Nameless factions as the intellectuals began to attempt to bolster their ranks. Soon, even peasants began joining sides as they became better known throughout the kingdom. This led to hidden tension in court, tension that later exploded. Orange-Black Civil War As his royal court, nobility and citizens divided into factions violence erupted. Partisans of each faction began to sport their colors regularly. As tensions rose, a divisive issue came before the court. A petition requesting the expansion of the Alteraci military directed at the King from the Nameless stirred controversy. Each side trying to coax the King to their side and demand an answer. Indecisive, the King couldn't make a choice. This caused serious arguing within the Royal Court while the King was dealing with other business. Eventually resulting in a brawl between the Baron's Norbridge and Dathers. The Royal guard intervened, stopping it from escalating further however afterwards, both mustered their troops and prepared for war with one another. Such disputes were common and usually settled by their presiding lord or the king, but soon more forces joined the other and most of the lesser nobility of Alterac were sided with one or the other. The King was now pressured to do determine who to hold at fault for the brawl in his court, which he was indecisive about as well, fearing if he made a choice, thee other would revolt. The standstill lasted two months before the Nameless, siding with Baron Dathers grew restless and charged the Arthurians. The battle was a bloodbath, most partaking in it dying after the army was called in, defeating both sides and restoring order. This was a confused victory, the Arthurians proclaimed victory due to Baron Norbridge keeping his seat, however the Nameless contested they had lost to the army. This enraged the Arthurians, being considered rebels and caused them to demand that the Nameless be brought to justice. The King finally agreed to see Baron Dathers be brought to trial which outraged the Nameless. Soon a mob gathered outside of the courthouse of his trial. After he was deemed guilty, the mob stormed the courthouse, murdering many of is occupants. As the King began to side with the Arthurians, reports came in of Arthurian nobles executing all citizens who supported the Nameless and quickly charged them with murder as well. After this incident, the most religious of the Arthurians departed from the ideology. Forming a new strictly religious one that believed the King to be cloaked in the Holy Light and the only authority, besides the Three Virtues. All others were equally below them both. This group which was closely affiliated with the clergy and came to be known as the Faithful. This split the conflict three ways, furthering its lifespan by several more months. Eventually, when forced to make the decision, King James decided to side with the Arthurians and soon followed a string of laws that enforced their ideology. Understanding there would be violence, the army was dispatched throughout the kingdom and repelled peasant revolts. The nobility in support of the Nameless were silenced in court and did not raise arms, fearing their lives. The Faithful became critical of the King though did not denounce him but simply began preaching, even though their sermons were contradictory the king's rule of law. Tensions died by the end of the year, eventually returning to peace, though the division remained. Later Years of Reign During the fourteen latter years of King James reign, he focused on unifying the kingdom. He managed to succeed by championing a new philosophy drawing from the one factor all three shared, fierce loyalty to the Crown. Supporting the core Arthurian value of Alterac being a trading nation, it also believed in the Nameless principle that the Alteraci military should grow with other nations to be able to continually defend itself and that it become able to effectively defend its coasts and merchant vessels. The Faithful were appeased by the renovation of the Alterac Chapel and removal of taxes from recognized religious organizations. This came be known as New Arthurism and brought the kingdom together after the turmoil. King James died after twenty-four years of his rule, perishing after taking sick. His succession was unclear, leading to the Three Crown War, though his son, Astric would emerge victorious. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:House of Perenolde Category:Alteraci History Category:Alteraci